How Could You Forget
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Roy is distracted by Maes and as a result, he forgets the date and a very special day for Riza and him. Dedicated to my friends Riri, OTP and Mals for always being encouraging when I'm down. ROYAI
1. Chapter 1

**How Could You Forget**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Part 1: Days **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no monetary profit for this only thing I own are my Oc's if any are present.  
**

**Note: I'm aware that it isn't necessary meant in the manga that Roy's sisters are in the profession that I have them in.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Days**

Riza said the alphabet to herself as she flipped through the manila folders encased in the top drawer of the metal filing cabinet. When she got to the proper letter, she grabbed a folder off the stack resting on top of the cabinet and put it in the drawer. Then she looked at the name of the next file and back down at the drawer to find the corresponding letter. Her eyebrow twitched as she saw a file that didn't belong there. She picked it up, muttering words under her breath as she put it in its proper place. She knew one of the men filed it wrong but there was no use in trying to find out who it was. None of them, other than the Colonel, ever filed anything correctly.

She sighed and returned to her files once more. She jumped when she felt a kiss on the back of her neck, and then behind her ear. Shifting her head to the right, she saw Roy standing there with his oh so typical, yet always sexy, smirk.

"Hi," he said.

She withheld a smile and turned her attentions back to her task. "That wasn't proper to do in the office Sir."

Roy frowned and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "I don't even get a hello?"

"Sir, this isn't proper in the office," she said.

"You already said that," he replied, and moved to kiss the side of her neck once again, trailing his tongue up and down its length. "The blinds are closed and the door is locked."

"That doesn't make it right," Riza said, taking another file and sticking it in the cabinet.

"Say hi to me and I'll stop."

"Okay, Hi," she replied, trying to ignore what her lover was doing to her neck. She bit her lips as she felt the desire for him pooling in her stomach. She wanted to turn around, throw him in his chair, climb on top of him, and . . . . She shook her head to rid herself of the sexual thoughts.

"That was half-hearted. You aren't glad to see me? I should at least get a hello after being in that meeting all day," he said, his teasing continuing.

"Sir. You know this is sexual harassment right?"

"It's only harassment if you were against me doing this."

"And I am," she replied.

"Only because it's a work setting. You never have any complaints when you are at my place or vice versa."

"Sir, the only reason we can have this relationship is because we suspend it during work hours as per fraternization laws. You are not doing so," she said, trying something else and forgetting the harassment tactic.

"Just give me an honest hello and I will leave you be."

Riza turned in his embrace and gave him the best glare she could muster. It was hard to be angry anytime she was in Roy's arms. She heaved a sigh and moved her lips to kiss his, her tongue slipping inside his mouth and brushing his for a moment. She pulled away. "Hello," she said, "is that good enough?"

Roy grinned and nodded. He pulled away and went over to sit at his desk, pleased that there were no forms, reports, or other types of paperwork littering the oak table. She turned back toward the cabinet then spoke as she put up the last file. "Interesting meeting?"

"I swear, in those things they talk about everything but get nothing done. It's just a waste of valuable time that could be used for something else," Roy said.

"The usual then," she responded.

"Yeah," he groaned. "Remind me when I'm fuehrer to do away with those useless things will you?"

"Mentally noted sir," she said, shutting the filing cabinet and walking over to her desk to sit down.

She removed a book from her desk drawer and casually glanced at the calendar. Her eyes made note of the date and she frowned when she saw the day that was coming soon: a day that was so conflicting with her that she didn't know whether to love it or absolutely abhor it.

June 11th was the day that she and Roy first made love: when they first began their relationship. Then the conflict came into play -- It was the day she made her first kill in Ishbal. Then a year later, a year after she'd been in that dusty, arid, hell spiked desert, she saw him again, using flame alchemy to kill. There was so much about that date that caused the inner turmoil she suppressed to rise to the surface; to bubble over, and expel from her like a waterfall of guilt, pain, self-hatred, and anger. People rarely had so many things happen on the same day in their lives. Roy once told her that it was incredible because the odds were astronomical. It didn't surprise her; she'd been defying odds since she was a child.

"Something wrong?" she heard Roy's voice speak, bringing her from her thoughts.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "No, it's nothing out of the ordinary. Just thinking about this month."

"Ah, yes, June…" He said and smiled at her comfortingly.

"Yes," she said, and then directed her gaze to her book, which she then opened to her bookmarked page and began reading. There were other good points about June 11, even if the good was there to help deal with the bad. It was an unspoken assumption that every year for the night she and Roy would always meet at Madam Christmas's place and actually spend the night there, in his old room. June 11 was on a Saturday this year so they would probably spend the entire weekend there, like always. It was one of the few places where they could be Riza and Roy, and forget ranks and formalities.

They almost never stayed the night at the other's apartments, opting to take as little risk as possible to alert anyone about their relationship. There were women in the military that, if they knew about their relationship, wouldn't hesitate to lie about favoritism so that they would be broken apart. They had to be careful. Romantic dinners once a week were about as much as they could manage and even they had to be at Madam Christmas's place.

"I wish that we didn't have to hide so much," Riza muttered to herself a bit louder than she intended.

Roy looked up from the newspaper and looked over at Riza, surprised at hearing what she spoke and knew she hadn't had the intention of him hearing her. "What did you say?"

She brought her gaze up to his and smiled softly. "It's nothing, just mumbling to myself," she said and redirected her sight down to the book in her grasp.

He stared at her a bit and then lifted his paper once again. "I wish the same thing Riza," he said, so low that she couldn't hear him.

The phone suddenly rang, breaking up the silence of the office. Riza stood and walked over to the table against the wall to pick it up, as Roy folded the newspaper and sat it on the right side of his desk. He waited for the dreaded words that he knew were coming.

"I'll pick them up and give them to the the lieutenant colonel, thank you Sergeant Jeffery," Riza said, and then hung up the phone. She turned to Roy when he groaned.

"More paperwork?" he questioned in a manner that sounded like he was going to be up against a terrifying enemy.

"Yes," she said, actually feeling sorry for the man before her. "Why don't you go to the gym and work out for a while, get rid of some stress. When you get back, I'll have everything organized for you."

"I couldn't let you do all of that work on your own." He stood and walked over to her.

"I would do it myself anyway."

Roy laughed. "You're sure?"

Riza gave him a genuine smile. "I'm sure. Go work out for a bit."

Roy quirked an eyebrow at her. "You just want me to get a six pack don't you?" he said, trying to make her laugh.

She just shook her head. "I am not disappointed in anything about your body," she said, not really meaning anything perverted by the comment. Of course, Roy took it that way.

Roy grinned mischievously and pulled her into his arms, pressing her body against his. He lifted his hand to her short hair and when she opened her mouth to scold him, covered her lips with his. He pulled away after a moment and kissed her forehead. "Good to know. I'll try to keep . . . up . . . the state of my body so you'll never be disappointed."

Before she could respond and scold him for his perverted thoughts, he was out the door. She stared at the spot he was once standing. "If he keeps being so careless around here, things are only going to end up badly," she muttered before leaving the office as well.

**------**

Roy made his way to the locker room, looking forward to a good workout. Riza was right, as always, a workout in the gym was just what he needed. Maybe he would work on his abs after all, just to surprise her eventually. He knew she found what little muscles he had attractive and made sure to show him whenever they got together.

Roy walked through the door and was surprised at the person he saw sitting on a bench putting on some running shoes.

"You are actually going to work out? I figured you ran around headquarters enough already showing everyone pictures," Roy said, and then laughed. Maes looked up and smiled widely at Roy, causing the smirk to leave his face. Oh, he knew that smile. It screamed that he was going to rope Roy into something that he would probably be opposed to.

"Actually Hawkeye told me you were on your way here so I thought I'd join you for a workout."

"And that's all you want to do? You don't have some ulterior motive?" Roy questioned.

Maes stood and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I didn't think you'd catch on that quick."

"I've known you too long not to catch on. What is it that you want?" Roy asked while walking over to his locker.

Maes stood and walked over to stand next to Roy as he watched the man put in his combination on the lock. Roy withheld an urge to slam the door hard into his best friend's face. "Out with it," Roy said. He opened the locker door and retrieved his work out clothing.

"Well, Gracia's sister, Annabelle, is coming for a visit and we are going out to dinner. We'd like you to come along. Be Annabelle's date so that she doesn't feel like a third wheel."

"And she's up for that?" Roy questioned. Sure, he still went out on dates to throw people off track about him and Riza, but those dates were usually with his sisters or friends who got information for him. He didn't really relish going out with another woman for real.

"Yep, she wants to meet you. She always asks who you are when she sees the pictures we have," Maes said. "She'd make a good wife too!"

"Maes, find someone else," Roy said, then took off his jacket.

"You are turning down a date with a girl?"

"Yes, I am turning down a date with a girl," Roy said. "I don't want to go. Ask Havoc to go with you guys. You know how hard it is for him to find a date."

"She doesn't like smokers. Oh, come on Roy, it's just a little dinner. Besides, she'd make a good wife."

Roy glared at Maes. "You already mentioned her ability in making a good wife. You forget Maes that I don't want a wife," he lied. He did want one but he wanted Riza to fill that position.

"Sure ya do. You'd get to the top quicker," he said.

"I'm willing to delay the top if I have to get married to speed it up. My answer is no," Roy said.

"Okay, fine. What if there was no quest for wifedom."

"Wifedom? Is that even a word?"

"I don't know, but who cares," Maes said. "Just come out with us once. Just once," he said.

"No," Roy said.

"Please," Maes questioned.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Damn it Maes!" Roy snapped. "Don't you give up? You are like a rash that won't go away. I'll go but I want something in return."

Maes' face brightened. "Really you will? What do you want in return? I'll give you almost anything!"

"I want you to promise to stop nagging me about a wife," Roy answered.

Maes leaned against the line of lockers and lifted his hand to his chin in thought. "Completely? As in for as long as we live?"

"Yes," Roy said, then slipped a tank top over his head, pulling it over his upper body. "For as long as we live I never want to hear the get a wife line."

Maes sighed and nodded. "Okay, you have a deal. If you go out with all of us for the entire evening you won't get a wife comment from me."

Roy extended his hand. "Shake on it," he said.

"Don't you trust me?" Maes asked.

"Shake," Roy said. Maes took his hand and shook it. Roy pulled it away and began getting the rest of what he needed out of his locker.

"So when is this little get together?"

"Saturday night," Maes said.

"What time?"

"Drop by the house at seven."

"Fine," Roy replied, then sighed heavily. Why was it that Maes always won every single time he wanted something? Was he that weak when it came to his friends? He heaved another sigh. Oh well, it couldn't be that bad. Just a bit of dinner and it would be over. Four hours max.

Maes slipped off his sneakers and stuck them in his locker before getting out his uniform.

"I thought you were going to work out," Roy said.

"Are you kidding? I run around headquarters enough as it is," Maes said.

Roy growled and threw a towel at Maes' head. It was amazing how the two of them managed to become such good friends.

Madam Christmas smiled as she put some clean sheets on the bed in Roy's bedroom. Usually, she would leave such for the housecleaner that came in every week but this weekend was very special and this room had to be "touched up" in a special way.

"I have the candles Christmas!" a perky blond said happily, bouncing in like a cheerleader. She sat down a silver box filled with candles. "They're the smelly good kind!"

Christmas laughed, "Thank you RiRi," she said. Christmas lifted one of the candles out of the box, and sat it down on the nightstand beside the bed. "Go make sure Vanessa has put the wine in ice," she said, as she removed more candles and sat them down, "And that Raven has organized the booth where they sit."

"KK!" she said, skipping out of the room. Christmas shook her head at the enthusiasm of the girl. She'd been the same peppy person since she was a child and it was an endearing trait. Despite her profession, she never lost that happiness and optimism, which was probably the reason she got so many customers.

Christmas lifted the box and went over to the other side of the bed to add some candles to the other nightstand. After being satisfied with her work there, she carried the box out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Everything was perfect for her son and his lovely girl.

"Why are we doing this again? I swear he could do so much better," Christmas heard one of the girls say. She walked into the room where Raven was getting their favorite table ready. Scarlett, the only one of the girls that didn't like Riza, was sitting on a bar stool, her long legs crossed and her posture conveying a haughtiness.

"If you are going to bitch, then don't show up tonight. I'll just tell the other customers that your genital warts have flared up," Raven snapped as she adjusted the dark red tablecloth covering the round table.

"I have never had a wart before in my life I'll have you know!" she snapped.

Raven shot her a toothy grin, speaking wordlessly of her mischievous ways, "Yes, but your clients don't know that."

"You wouldn't dare lie about me you beady eyed Cretian bat!"

Raven stood straight and narrowed her eyes at the feisty blond sitting on the bar stool. "Wanna bet? You blonde haired whey-faced termagant!"

"Enough! Raven, you continue with what you are doing. Scarlett, come with me!" Christmas snapped at the two women then turned to the door. When she saw Scarlett wasn't following, she turned roughly. "Get your ass in my office now Scarlett Angelique!"

She walked out of the room and Scarlett stood. She folded her arms, and raised her nose in the air before leaving through the door, ignoring the chuckle Raven was trying to hold back upon hearing her middle name.

Scarlett walked into the office and sat down in one of the posh chairs at the front of the red oak desk. Christmas sat down roughly and glared at her. "You are to be completely mannerly with Riza tonight, do you hear me?"

"Why does she always come around here so much? It's annoying!" She crossed her legs and leaned further back in her chair.

"She comes here once a week with Roy and once a year for a weekend, I don't see where you get she comes around so much. I would welcome her here every day."  
"They have their own places! Roy doesn't have to bring her here!"

Christmas leaned forward and took in her "daughter's" demeanor. It was tense and very displeased with the events that would be taking place that night. "All of your sisters love her, why don't you? As far as I'm concerned Riza Hawkeye is Roy's wife in every sense of the word except legally."

"Wife! Are you crazy? She doesn't deserve to breathe the same air!"

"Where in the hell did you get your stuck up attitude from. You are kind to everyone except when Riza is around. Then you get all grumpy and haughty."

"She folded her arms and growled. "I just don't like her. She's not his type. She just suddenly shows up here one day with him and everyone treats her like some goddess. Well I refuse. I don't like her and nothing will change my mind!"

Christmas shook her head sadly. "I don't know why you won't give me a straight answer. Just a clear-cut reason why you dislike her is all I ask for. Well, in any case, don't come down here tonight unless you can act civil to her. Just stay in your room or get out of the club."

"All the good clients come in on Saturdays!" she protested.

"Then be civil," Christmas said, "if you see her that is. Most likely they'll have a short dinner then go up to Roy's room."

"Fine, I'll leave the house. I don't want to see them at all," Scarlett said.

"I suppose that would be better than you starting up a fight. Then again, Riza is too classy to fight with you."

Scarlett stood and tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes," she said.

"Fine," Scarlett said and left the office.

"What is it with that girl?"

---

Riza glanced at the clock as she finished brushing her hair. It would take her fifteen minutes to get to Christmas's place on foot and Roy, as always, would be fifteen minutes late. It was a pattern that they'd grown accustomed to, and it wouldn't be as special without the little subtleties. She looked back in the floor length mirror and made sure her purple dress was fitting perfectly, before grabbing her purse and making her way to Christmas's bar.

She walked a bit slower than usual as she made her way there, her new heels were pinching her toes, and she cursed herself for not breaking them in beforehand. She turned the corner and stopped in her tracks as she saw Roy standing outside a restaurant with Maes, Gracia, and a beautiful light brown haired girl beside him. Her heart dropped as she gazed up at the clock to see it was the normal time they met. He was smiling at the girl as they waited in the short line, and chatting with her as if they were old friends.

Riza felt like one of the jilted lovers that she often read about in her romance novels. She hadn't thought that it was really possible for someone's heart to shatter, but hers did. She could barely believe that something else bad would happen on that day. She came to a stark realization that the one person she wanted to care about her, didn't.

She cursed as tears pooled in her eyes, she turned to go when she bumped into a woman roughly. "Sorr . . . Sorry," Riza stuttered, wanting to get home before she turned into a sniffling damsel. Why was she like this? She was supposed to be a soldier! Did this day truly make her this unhinged? She wasn't supposed to be a . . . not a . . . .

The girl she hit grabbed her by the shoulders. "What in the hell is the matter with you? You are supposed to be at the club right now with Roy. I try to avoid you and I bump into you on the street!" Riza looked up to see that it was Roy's sister Scarlett. It was just her luck to run into one of his sisters. It was even worse luck that it had to be the one that disliked her. Riza pushed her away. "I . . . should get home. Tell Christmas I won't be coming."

"Why won't you be coming?" Scarlett questioned, quite angry that her sisters did all that work and she wasn't going to show up. "My brother doesn't deserve to be . . ." she trailed off when she saw unshed tears in Riza's eyes.

"Okay, why are you . . .?" She trailed off again when she casually glanced toward the restaurant. "Who in the bloody hell is that?" she screeched, her face turning red as she saw her brother standing with a brown haired girl.

"I don't know," Riza said, "but it's clearly someone he cares about so I'll be--"

Scarlett grabbed her and sat her down on a bench situated at the side of a door, beside a large plant. "Stay here. If you move an inch I'm going to show you how much tougher a prostitute is than a soldier."

Scarlett pushed her way through the line, making sure to tell the people that she just needed to talk to someone. She arrived, poked his shoulder and when he turned around hauled off and smacked him as hard as she could.

"Scarlett! What in the hell was that for!"

"I never thought you'd ever stoop so low as to . . . my god!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Roy Mustang have you looked at the calendar?"

"No, why would I?"

Scarlett could barely believe how angry she was. Seeing that hurt look on the normally strong woman's face had really shot her temper up to dangerous levels. She also hated cheating men, which was something she never thought Roy would ever be.

"Don't bother coming by the club tonight you jerk!" she screamed and then stomped away.

Roy looked in the direction she walked and saw her stop, grab someone's hand and pull her down the sidewalk. His eyes widened when he realized it was Riza! Why was Scarlett with Riza and, more importantly, why was Riza dressed so beautifully?

"Roy, what was that about? Who was that girl?"

"Oh, that was my sister Scarlett," Roy said. He forgot for a moment that even though Maes was his best friend, he was out of the loop when it came to his family.

"I never knew you had a sister," Maes said.

Roy nodded.

"She didn't seem too happy with you being here with me," Annabelle said, worriedly. "I figured she would be a girlfriend or something."

Roy smiled down at the cute girl at his side. If he wasn't so in love with Riza, he might have fallen for the sweet woman.

"No, nothing lik—"

"Come on, we can go in now," Maes said, interrupting Roy.

When they went into the building, Roy was still wracking his brain for what made Scarlett so angry. His eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks, his mental calendar flashing. "Maes . . . what is today's date?"

"It's June 11th, why?"

Roy's heart started to beat quickly and he faltered on his feet. Annabelle steadied him. "What's wrong? Come on, let's get you a seat," she said.

A waiter guided them over to their table and Roy grabbed the water as soon as he sat down. He drank it all down without taking a breath.

"Damn it." He ran his hand through his slicked back hair, a gesture that meant he was nervous.

"What's the matter Roy? You act like you just lost a precious possession," Maes said.

"I…I think I have," Roy said.

"Well maybe if we retrace your steps we can find it," Annabelle said, thinking Roy actually lost an item.

"It's not that kind of thing," Roy said, then sighed. "Forget it. Let's just have some dinner."

"Are you sure, you don't seem up to it now," Annabelle said.

"Yes, I'm sure," Roy replied. He would give Riza a bit of time to cool down instead of rushing to her place. After all, he was sure she'd understand what happened when he told her and then if he left early she'd be angry with him. He would have a very small dinner, accompany Maes, Gracia and Annabelle home, and then find Riza.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it and second part is coming soon. Please review if you have the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How Could You Forget**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Part 2: Reasons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no monetary profit for this fiction. I do own any OC's if present. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Reasons**

"What in heaven's name?" Christmas said when Scarlett came through the door, her hand wrapped firmly around Riza's wrist.

"I should just go ho…"  
"No," Scarlett snapped as she led Riza over to Christmas.

"What is going on?" Christmas questioned. "Where is Roy and why on earth are you crying Riza?"

Riza pulled her wrist away from Scarlett and wiped her eyes. "I'm not," she said. "I don't cry over stupid things like this. I'm not supposed to."

Christmas raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Whether you are supposed to or not isn't the issue. The fact is that you are crying and I want to know the cause young lady," Christmas said, using her motherly tone with Riza.

"Roy decided to go on a date. He completely forgot about his get together with Riza!" Scarlett said, her voice vehement.

"What!" Raven and Riri walked into the room, aghast at what they heard.

Raven growled. "They do this every year and there's no excuse that he should forget!"

"It's . . . well it's not like. I mean . . ." Riza didn't know what she wanted to say. Her thoughts were spinning, and forming any potential excuses into illegible blurs. She hated the way her voice was shaking as she spoke. She despised how she felt like some little high schoolgirl who was rejected by her crush. "I just. . . I just want to be left alone, okay? Let me go home."

"Riza dear," Christmas said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go up to the room and stay here for the night. You can be alone up there and in case you want someone around you can always come down here."

Riza stared at her a moment, that familiar motherly attachment forging in her heart. Christmas reached out and put a strand of hair behind Riza's ear. "Please stay. It will save me a lot of worry about you."

After a moment, Riza found herself nodding at the woman's request. She walked past Christmas and up to the room that the girls always called hers and Roy's.

"This is unbelievable," Riri said. "How could he forget?"

"Oh, he's a man."

"Now that's unfair," Christmas said, earning incredulous looks from her daughters. "We women forget just as much. I'm sure Roy had an excuse."

"Oh, he found another woman. That's his excuse. And I'll be damned if he didn't go for a plain one. Though she is better looking that Riza."

"Scarlett!" Raven scolded.

She shrugged.

"If you were going to say negative things then why'd you bring her here? In fact, you don't' even like her so why are you so angry."

"I don't like cheaters," she said, "so when it comes to the cheater or someone I don't care for, I'm siding with the cheetee."

"Cheetee?" Riri asked.

"The person that was cheated on. You know, like an employee is someone that works for the employer."

Raven shook her head. "That's not even a word Scarlett.

"Oh please girls," Christmas scolded. "Do you honestly think Roy would cheat on Riza?" She couldn't believe the thought even crossed their minds.

"Normally no," Scarlett said, "but I saw it."

"And what if you saw a misunderstanding?"

"It doesn't matter. Roy knows how much this time means to Riza and he forgot and went out."

"He's not allowed to forget anything?"

"He's still out with that girl mother!" Scarlett snapped. "She's not one of his contacts obviously because we know all of them. She was an average girl, obviously wife material."

"Let's not jump to conclusions before we know the entire story. Raven, why don't you go and get her something more comfortable to sleep in?"

"I'll get her something. We are closer to the same size than Raven and her," Scarlett said and walked up the stairs. She went into her room and, after shuffling around in her closet, pulled out a comfortable pair of pajamas. She walked down the hall and knocked on the door. After she heard Riza give permission to enter, she twisted the knob and walked inside.

An unfamiliar pang branded her when she saw the blond woman sitting on the edge of the full sized bed. Her hair was down on her back and her shoes kicked to the far side of the room. Her small jacket was in a lump of fabric on the chair, obviously tossed there haphazardly. Riza's hands were gripping the blankets on either side of her as she stared down at her toes. It just wasn't right seeing her look so lost and hurt.

"Um…" Scarlett began, while closing the door behind her, the latch clicking softly in its place. "I brought you something to relax in. That dress probably isn't that comfortable for you is it?"

"No, actually it is comfortable. You are going by a big misconception by making that statement."

"Um . . . what?" Scarlett was rather confused at the woman's words and looked around to make sure she didn't spot any empty liquor bottles in the room. Perhaps she did some champion chugging.

"Despite being military I like to dress up and big surprise, I like perfume and makeup. Oh, and I can actually walk in heels and talk at the same fucking time," Riza snapped while jerking out her hair clip and throwing it at the chair. " Scarlett jumped slightly at the caustic tone Riza employed. Riza looked up at her and frowned. "I'm sorry. Did that scare you?"

"No, no. What makes you say that?"

"You jumped."

Scarlett laughed nervously but didn't say anything. She calmly walked over and sat down beside Riza. She sat the pajamas between them. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"I know."

"I'm sure there was a misunderstanding that made Roy forget."

"I don't. I believe I was kidding myself this entire time."

"What do you mean?"

"Giving myself false hope that he actually loved me. Maybe he just felt sorry for me or maybe I was just something for his entertainment. When he finds someone new he just forgets about me."

"I think that's the broken heart talking. You confidence is waning because you've never seen him with another girl. You've never even seen him when he takes one of us out. He has to pretend to be interested. Maybe she was a contact."

Riza glanced over at her. "You don't believe that do you?"

Scarlett sighed, "No, I don't. I want to, but I don't."

"Maes was with him too. He wouldn't go out with a contact if he were there. All this time I was just fooling myself. Besides, I'm just not worth him."

Scarlett studied Riza and shook her head. "No, that's not the case. Damn though, I always thought you were so confident. I'm angry that he forgot. I'm even angrier that he was out with another woman. I am angriest at you and the way you are acting and the way he acted!"

Riza looked back down at her lap. "You should be tickled pink. You never liked me anyway right?"

Scarlett sighed and fell back onto the bed, her hair scattering behind her like a fan of tresses. "I …I've never been friendly toward you."

"Yes, I know. Wasn't that just another version of what I said before? That's why I'm questioning to myself whether or not I should throw you out on your head," Riza said.

Scarlett sat up quickly and looked at Riza, knowing the woman could very well do as she threatened. When she saw a small quirk of the left side of her lips, she knew Riza was kidding. "Very funny," Scarlett muttered.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why don't you like me? I've been nothing but civil to you but you've always shown distance or made snide comments."

Scarlett growled. "I don't like you cause. . ." she trailed off, racking her brain for a way to say it without hearing the woman gloat.

"Go on," Riza prompted.

"Give me a minute," she said. Finally, she decided to tell the truth. To just come out and speak what she'd been denying. "I'm jealous."

Riza's eyes widened and she looked toward Scarlett. "Jealous? What in the hell for?"

Scarlett fiddled with her newly manicured fingernails. "The relationship you have with Roy."

"Are you in love with him?"

Scarlett wrinkled her face unattractively, "Hell no, he's practically blood! That would be disgusting." She then relaxed her features. "Before you came along, he told me everything. We always had a lot of fun together. Then after getting back from Ishbal, after you joined his command, Roy changed. He told us nothing about Ishbal and stopped coming around as much. He always puts on this happy mask in front of us and though I can see through it, he insists nothing is wrong."

"All of us do that. Everyone that was at Ishbal," Riza said, "It's nothing personal at all."

"What do you mean us? You were there?"

Riza nodded. "Yes and believe me, you don't want to know anything about what happened there."

"I see. Was it really that horrible?"

"Horrible isn't a strong enough adjective to describe it."

Scarlett withheld a shudder and glanced over at the pictures on the wall, several of them of the family together on holidays. "I love my brother and hope he gets everything he's striving for. I know now that he needs you to do it. I feel horrible for thinking he would cheat."

"Sudden change of mind," Riza said.

Scarlett huffed. "I'm only human. I'm allowed to do that." She stood and walked over to the pictures, studying the visual records of the past. "When he's with you, he is this Roy in the pictures. Seemingly so carefree and happy. His mask drops. He needs you just as much as you need him."

Riza shook her head. "That's not true."

Scarlett turned to her, offering a small smile. "Oh, yes it is." She sighed. "I envy your goals you share with him. I'm just a prostitute that can't help much. And besides that, I have no chance at a happy marriage and no future career prospects."

Riza realized that Roy never told Scarlett and his other sisters that if they succeeded in their goals, he and other participants at Ishbal would likely face execution for war crimes. There would be no marriage for Roy and her, and the only aisle they'd be walking down would be the one toward the execution grounds. "If you want prospects then do something about it," Riza said, wiping thoughts of the future out of her mind. "You make good money I've heard. Put that money to use."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Go to college," Riza said. "I know that Madame Christmas made sure you girls were well educated right?"

"Yes, but no one has ever even mentioned the prospect of going to college."

"They might have thought you wouldn't be interested. You mentioned masks. Well, as

much as I hate it, the profession a person is in and the looks a person displays creates masks with people. They can't see the inside so they go solely on their preconceived notions. I know how it feels."

"Yeah, that's true. I'm seen as a bitch that only cares about money and fashion."

"I'm an ice queen who doesn't know how to have fun," Riza said.

"You know, the more we talk, the more I can see why Roy likes you," Scarlett said. "You won't pussy-foot around things with him will you? You don't hold any illusions about him or exalt him. You just treat him like a man."

"That's all he is. Just a man."

"That's why he loves you so much."

Riza tensed and looked at the clock on the wall, reading it was an hour past the time they were supposed to meet. "I don't know," Riza said. "I think a girl like the one he was with is better suited to him. She could take care of him better than I could."

"Confidence is something you really need to work on too," Scarlett said. She walked over to the door. "Get some rest."

"Still hate me?"

"Never hated you. Just disliked you. I'll work on my feelings if you work on your confidence."

Riza laughed halfheartedly and nodded as Scarlett left the room.

---

Maes, Gracia, Annabelle, and Roy walked through the park after having dinner. Maes looked over at his best friend whom through the entire dinner, seemed only to be there in body. He gave short concise answers to questions and small sounds to comments spoken. The entire time he just stared down at his plate and ate, probably not even tasting his food. Roy and Annabelle looked so adorable sitting near each other but his friend paid no mind to her. If he wanted Roy and Annabelle to get married, he'd have to be much more cunning. He couldn't think of a better woman for Roy than his kind sister in law.

"I think its time to call it a night for married folk. Why don't you two go out and have some more fun?"

Roy and Annabelle stopped walking as soon as they heard Maes' words.

"What do you mea--" Annabelle started to say but Gracia interrupted her.

"I think that's a great idea! You two have fun!" Gracia said, for once going along with her husband's plan. Her sister was exactly what Roy Mustang needed.

The married couple walked away before the two single people could do any protesting. Annabelle sighed and sat down on the bench beside a large light post. "I'm sorry about them doing this," she said.

He stared at her for a moment before sitting down beside her, putting his arm over the back of the bench. "You don't have a reason to apologize. Maes is always trying to fix me up with someone. I'm used to it by now."

"Gracia is the same way with me and apparently she got Maes in on the act. They can't seem to accept that I want to wait to get married. That I don't need help finding anyone."

"I don't know about getting Maes to listen but I think if you told Gracia how you felt, she would stop," Roy said.

"Maybe I should. How about you though? Are you interested in getting married to anyone?"

Roy gazed into her green eyes and smirked. "I am but I can't, not right now. It's not even public that she's my girlfriend."

"And Maes doesn't know that either right? Otherwise he wouldn't be trying to fix you up."

"If Maes knew, I'd never hear the end of it. Someday I'll marry her and he'll stop nagging."

"Well your secret is save with me, but I don't think he will stop nagging you once you are married."

"What makes you say that?"

"You'll have to have a kid first," she said.

Roy laughed aloud, his voice carrying into the city sounds. "Yeah, you are right."

Annabelle smiled and it grew quiet between them. She stared at him for a moment before asking a question that had been plaguing her mind. "You needed to be somewhere else tonight right?"

Roy turned toward her, shock on his face at her inquiry. Soon, it turned to one of neutrality and he nodded. "Yes, but I completely forgot. Maes does that to a person. You see, my sister slapped me because I forgot. I saw my girlfriend walk away with her after that when we were in line."

"You jerk!" Annabelle yelled, "Why didn't you go after her?" Her eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes narrowed, and her mouth was twisted in an anger painted frown.

Roy scooted a few inches away from her. "Well, that's because I didn't remember why she would be with my sister until I got inside the restaurant and found out the date."

"If you saw your girlfriend leaving after you are standing in line with another woman then common sense dictates that you messed up and it must be rectified. I swear, you men are useless!"

Roy shook his head. If you knew my girlfriend then you wouldn't be saying that. She would have probably knocked me out. She's the type that doesn't show her anger. She pushes it back and needs time to herself to cool off for a while. I'll go see her after I walk you home."

Annabelle stood from her spot and grabbed Roy's hand. "Come on!"

"Wha . . .Where are we going?" he questioned, letting her drag him along the sidewalk.

"To get your girlfriend a present before the shops close. You are going to need something major to make up for this!"

* * *

**AN: Decided to make it more than two chapters instead since I found all of this already completed in final draft form. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Roy finally makes up with Riza next chapter. Please drop a review my way if you have the time. Much loves and massive hugs. **


	3. Chapter 3

**How Could You Forget **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Part 3: Making Up, Hanging Over **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no monetary profit for this fanfiction. The only things I do own are my OC's if any are present. **

**AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Just want to note that the misspellings in Roy's dialogue are intentional. Much thank you goes to Riri for helping with the ending. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Making Up, Hanging Over**

The tissue paper that covered the red roses wrinkled and crunched in protest as he grasped them tightly in his hand. He lifted his other hand to the door and hesitated before giving two firm knocks against the sand colored wood. He waited a few moments before knocking again, this time a bit firmer but not hard enough to wake the neighbors.

It was risky coming to her apartment like this but since it was evening, and likely around the time people around here went to bed, the risk was minimized. He couldn't let Riza think that he was cheating on her when everything was a complete misunderstanding on her part, and a complete lack of memory and a mind filled with Hughes nagging from his side. When she found out the circumstances, he knew she would understand.

When he knocked several more times and heard no response, other than Hayate's insistent barking, he removed the spare key she'd given him and opened the door. Going in on his own was a last resort just in case she was waiting in one of the rooms with a pistol. He doubted she'd shoot him but he was still wary. Being shot at was terrifying but the slightest chance of Riza shooting at him increased his fear substantially.

He entered and flicked on the light. Hayate barked in greeting and placed his paws on Roy's thighs for the standard quick pet he always received from him. After tending to the dog and shutting the door behind him, he took a good look around the kitchen and the living room, creeping to the doors like a thief instead of a lover. In the back of his mind, he pictured Riza sitting in one of those swivel chairs, slowly turning around, her gun glistening in the dim light from a desk lamp. Roy shook his head, trying to get rid of the stupid scene his imagination created. He was definitely watching too many of the new gangster movies.

He walked to her bedroom door and peaked inside. Everything was in perfect order, no signs whatsoever that anyone had recently been in the room. "Ah Damn it, I forgot!" he cursed when he remembered that Riza was walking away with his sister when he saw her. Scarlett may have not liked Riza, but with as angry as she was at him, there was no way she'd allow Riza to come home on her own.

Roy paled. She would tell his mother, and then his sisters, and then. . . Damn, he was going to get it. He knelt and patted Hayate on the head. "I'm going to go find your mistress Hayate. I owe her an apology and explanation. Hayate tilted his head to the side, looking quite confused as Roy walked back to the apartment door and left, locking it with a secure click.

--

As he stepped through the back entrance of Christmas's bar, he expected all eyes to go to him. He expected Riza to be sitting there angry with him and his sister Scarlett to throw a bottle of liquor at his head. Instead, the entire area was empty. He saw people entering at the front of the bar and assumed that everyone was working. He shrugged off his coat and hung it beside the door before going up the stairs. Perhaps Riza was sleeping in his room. He smiled softly when he saw the door was cracked open (it usually remained locked). Pushing the door open slightly he glanced inside and his hopes sprung out of him when he saw no one was in the room. Shutting the door back, he walked down the stairs and over to the bar.

He would suck it up and take all the yelling from his family before asking where Riza was. Maybe if they got out their anger towards him they would be more forthcoming with information. He stared at all the bottles on the bar and absently took one down off the small shelf. He poured himself a large tall glass of the liquid. He downed half of it before sitting it on the bar, not taking note of anything except the burn of the alcohol as it descended down his throat.

"She wouldn't go to my place if she was angry would she?" he said aloud as he poured more of the alcohol in the glass and drank it down as if he'd forgotten the substance wasn't supposed to be consumed so quickly.

In a matter of a few more minutes, his vision was blurred and there was only about a quarter of the liquid left in the bottle.

"Roy, when did you come in?" Christmas questioned as she entered the room and walked over to the bar.

Roy jumped at suddenly hearing her voice and fell off the bar stool. She peered over the bar at him as he slowly got to his feet and then carefully sat back down on the stool. He stared at her for a full minute not saying a word. He wondered when his mother suddenly became an acrobat. She was doing flips, turns, and twists . . . in midair. It was truly amazing since gravity tended to be a prick and messed up such amazing feats.

"Hey, did you manage to invent something that is antigavity?" Roy asked, his voice clearly indicating that he was soused.

"How long have you been here to get that drunk?" she asked, stunned that her son was so intoxicated.

"Humm… about fif…fiff. . . twint minutes."

She grabbed the bottle sitting on the bar and examined it. "Vodka. Cheap stuff. Roy, how many glasses have you had?"

"Tw—tw—um I don't know."

Christmas narrowed her eyes at her son. Sometimes he did the dumbest things. "More than two glasses?"

"Oh yep."

"Within about a twenty minute timeframe?"

"Oh yep. Hey, do you know when my Riza are?"

Christmas started to walk around to the bar to take her son up to his room when Riri came through the door.

"Hey! Roy! Why you ba--"

"Come here," Roy cut off her sentence, motioning her to come toward him. She did as he requested and bent to look at him face to face. "HI RIRI!" he screamed. The young woman shouted and jumped back. Before she could respond to his actions, he smiled at her. "Does you know where mine Riza are?"

"Go get her Riri," Christmas said.

"But, are you sure you want to do that?"

"She probably knows how to handle Roy when he's drunk. I've never seen him this locked."

"I'll go get her," Riri said and rushed up the stairs.

Roy rested his head against the cool wooden bar and heaved a sigh. "I miss my Riza. Mistake it was I made."

"We'll get her to come down and see you," Christmas said.

--

"I can't believe I'm letting you three do this to me. I'm a soldier, not a dress up doll," Riza said.

Vanessa giggled. "Oh come on, you look sexy!"

Riza folded her arms and looked into the long mirror attached firmly on the back of the closet door. When the three girls had knocked on the door to Roy's room, she never imagined that they would want to give her a makeover for "fun". She unfolded her arms and tugged on the dress. The blood-colored fabric clung to every part of her body like a second skin. The hem only came to the middle of her thighs and the neckline descended all the way to her abdomen, with loose fabric bunching together over the cleavage area to give the dress some modesty. Some but not much.

"How do you keep from flashing everyone when you wear this Scarlett?"

Scarlett shrugged. "Do you honestly think that it would be a big deal for me if I did?"

"Yeah, I suppose you are right," Riza said.

Vanessa stood and walked over to Riza. She grabbed the clip Riza used to clip up her hair and undid it, letting Riza's hair fall past her shoulders. Taking her fingers, she shuffled the hair around until it had a messy, just out of bed look to it. "There we go!"

"As if I didn't look like a whore before, now I look like one that just got back from seeing a customer. This dress certainly is something."

"Well considering what it is I do, if my dress makes you look like a whore, then I'm succeeding in my wardrobe choices," Scarlett said.

"You know, it really is too bad Roy isn't here. If he saw you like that, he'd throw you over his shoulder, take you across the hall, and you'd both end up forgetting what happened this evening."

Riza looked down as she remembered where Roy was. She tried not to let her doubts get the better of her but she just couldn't help it. She wasn't the confident woman everyone saw her as. At least not in her private life.

Vanessa frowned when she saw the look that crossed Riza's face. She hugged Riza. "You two would be keeping the entire building awake," she teased. "Are you two loud in bed?"

"Vanessa!" Riza scolded, her face turning red.

"Well?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Ah! That's a yes! They must be! I knew I heard something last time they were here!" Raven joined in on the teasing.

"Would you stop that?"

"Yes, they would wake the entire building with make up sex tonight!" Vanessa said.

"Not to mention you'd owe Scarlett a new dress because he will rip it off during the mambo session," Riri said when she came into the room.

"Mambo session?" Riza questioned.

"That's Riri's way of saying fuc—love making," Scarlett provided.

"Oh, I see. Well Roy is never going to see me like this so the conversation is mere stipulation."

"I don't know about that. He's downstairs," Riri said.

"What!"

"He's pretty drunk too. Looks like he got a hold of some strong stuff."

"Roy is drunk? That just doesn't happen often unless he drinks . . ." She rushed past Riri and down the stairs. The girls looked at each other and hastened after her, curious to know what was going to happen.

--

When Riza walked into the room, her eyes widened as she saw her lover's condition. Roy was resting his head on the bar, his face turned in her direction. The tip of his tongue was pushing between his lips and his arms were hanging limp at his sides.

"Girls get a hold of you?" Christmas asked as she took in Riza's state of dress.

"Yes," she said.

"You look like you work here," she said. "Want a job? Though our Roy would be none to happy about that."

"What'd he drink?"

"Vodka, the cheap stuff. From what I gather he drank several glasses of it in a fifteen to twenty minute time span."

Riza cringed. "Expensive or cheap and regardless of the time span, Roy would be this way. It has a bad effect on him. He has no tolerance for it."

"I never knew that."

"We found out last year during a Christmas party. He proposed to the tree and cried when it rejected him." Riza slowly approached him and rested a hand on the back of his neck. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Roy, it's me."

He sat up quickly, barely giving Riza time to move to keep from being hit. "Who are you?"

"It's Riza," she said.

"No. No you aren't my Riza."

"Yes I am." She rested her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to be—"

"My Riza don't need to dress like you to be purty," he slurred. "My Riza is the purtiest woman in the world. Even when she's comvletely copered. I like seeing my Riza naked too but…Do you know my Riza."

"I'm Riza, your sisters' jus--"

"I make a big mista—boo boo with my Riza. I forgotted the anniversary we have every year. My Riza will hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"But you aren'ts my Riza. My Riza wouldn't be…" Riza grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him on the lips.

"Whoo hoo, go girl!" Riri yelled.

Roy's eyes widened and he pulled away. "Awww My Riza is going to ass your kick when finds she what you did out."

Riza sighed and looked at Christmas. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get out of this dress so he'll believe I am who I am," she said and then went up the stairs.

"That girl is hot," Roy said and turned to his mother. "She new?"

"That was Riza," Christmas said.

"Nah, Riza wouldn't dress like that. But my Riza is hotter than her. I love my Riza."

A few minutes later Riza was back downstairs in the pajamas Scarlett lent to her. She walked closer to Roy and leaned forward. A huge smile blossomed on his lips when he realized who it was.

"There's my Riza. The other girl was nice and went and got her for me. He grabbed her around the waist and nuzzled his head in between her breasts. Everyone in the room began laughing.

"He's burrowing deep there," Raven said.

"Roy always was a breast man," Vanessa said then giggled.

Riza's eyebrow twitched, "Don't you guys have customers out there?"

"They are having a business meeting," Christmas said. "We serve drinks and that's it."

Riza growled and pushed Roy away, thoroughly embarrassed at what he did. "Let's get you to bed Roy."

"I's sorry I forgotted."

"We'll talk about it in the morning," she said and turned her gaze to Riri. "Could you bring a couple of glasses of water, a banana, and some orange juice upstairs?" She slung Roy's arm over her shoulder and helped him stand.

"Sure, but why a banana?"

"The banana is to restore some salt into his bloodstream," Christmas said. She smiled at Riza. "You certainly know how to take care of our Roy boy."

"I try," she said. Riza started guiding Roy toward the steps but faltered with the majority of

his weight pressing down on her. Scarlett rushed over and grabbed his other side.

"Let's get this ass upstairs," she said.

Riza and Scarlett gingerly took him up the stairs and into his room. They sat him on the bed and he looked around, his eyes widening. "Whoa, you redecorated the room, fast too!" He fell over sideways.

"I'll let you get him undressed and in bed," Scarlett said. She started to leave but Riza called her name, making her stop.

"Thanks Scarlett," she said.

Scarlett smiled softly. "No thanks necessary. Take care of my brother. If you don't I'll turn bitch again."

"Turn? You stopped being one?"

"Touché," she said and left. A moment later Riri came into the room with all the things Riza requested. She wordlessly sat the tray on the table, winked at Riza and left, making sure to shut and lock the door as she did so.

Riza pulled him to sit up straight. "We have to get you undressed Roy."

"Does my Riza still love me?"

"Of course I do," she said while removing his shoes. "Take off your jacket."

"I love my Riza," he said. He shrugged off his jacket and Riza began unbuttoning his shirt. When it was loosened, he took off his shirt and tossed it across the room. Riza helped him remove his pants and he smiled. "Does my Riza want to make love?"

"No," she said, "not when you are drunk." She stood and handed him a glass of water, "Drink that."

"Is that more of the strong water?"

Riza forced back a chuckle. "No, just drink it."

"Okay," he said. He closed his eyes slightly and began chugging the water, some of the liquid missing his mouth and trailing down his chin.

When he finished the water, she grabbed the empty glass and gave him another filled one.

"Here's some more."

"More?"

"Yes, drink it."

"Okay," he said taking the glass and drinking until it was half-empty. "Why am I drinking water?"

"So you won't have an intolerable hangover in the morning."

"Okay." He drank the rest of the water and then she handed him yet another glass. "If I keep pissing it I'm going to drink on myself."

"Keep drinking," she said. She took the two empty glasses in the bathroom and filled them with water from the sink before going back into the bedroom and sitting them on the table. He gave Riza the glass and then burped.

She handed him the banana. "Eat that."

Roy took it and stared at it for a full minute. "What's this?"

"A banana," she said, trying not to laugh at the way he was crossing his eyes and looking at the fruit. She took it from him, pealed it, and handed it back. "Eat it Roy."

"I eat the core?"

This time a chuckle escaped her. "Yes, eat the core."

Roy ate the banana quickly, wrinkling his nose as he did so. "I don't like those things."

"Now drink this," she said, holding out the orange juice. He studied it a moment before looking up at her innocently. "Are you fat to make me trying?"

"No Roy, I'm not trying to make you fat. You will thank me for all of this in the morning."

"I thank you now," he said and slowly stood.

"Why are you getting up?"

"I havta go potty."

"I see," she said.

Roy ignored the juice she held and staggered to the bathroom door. "Do you need help?" she asked.

Roy shook his head. "I'm a big boy, I can go potty all by myself."

Riza watched and waited in the bedroom for a few minutes and Roy came out once again. "Bedtime."

"Drink this juice first."

"Okay, fine, yep, sure, green!" he took the glass from her and drank the juice before walking over to the bed and crawling under the covers.

She sat down on a chair across from the bed and took a deep breath. "Damn," she muttered.

"Isn't my Riza coming to bed?"

"No, not yet."

"But I want to hug my Riza," he said.

"Go to sleep."

"You're mad at me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not!"

"See! Ur yellin," he said.

Riza growled and stood. She walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. She didn't exactly feel like sleeping after the evening she had. She needed to unwind first.

Roy turned on his side, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer. She started to pull away until he muttered under his breath. "I love my Riza." Though he'd spoken it numerous times already that night, there was something about the intense innocence and the sleepy tone that made it more meaningful and fulfilling to her heart.

--

Roy moaned as a stream of light hit in his eyes when he opened them. The rest of the room was dark save for the sun peaking through a small crack in the curtains. He turned away from the window and opened his eyes wider. Alarm rushed through him for a moment before he realized where he was. He sat up carefully but despite his cautiousness, his stomach lurched and felt like it was trying to jump up into his throat and exit his body. He rushed to the bathroom, cursing as he hit his shin on a chair and his elbow on the doorframe. He made it to the toilet just in time and proceeded to throw up the contents of his stomach. The smell of the vomit wafted to his nose, making him throw up even more. He sat down roughly on the floor and kept leaned over the toilet.

He jumped when he felt fingers run through the top of his hair, but instantly relaxed when he recognized the familiar pattern that Riza often used when she massaged his head.

"What happened to me?"

"You came here and got drunk and now you have a hangover. I have some dry toast, eggs, orange juice, and water waiting outside."

"I don't get hangovers."

"You drank vodka. Christmas said it was the cheap stuff which is even worse."

Roy groaned pitifully. "And you drank several glasses in a short time. It's a wonder you didn't get alcohol poisoning. You know your body can't handle vodka."

Roy groaned again and nodded. "My body and vodka tolerance wasn't the main thing on my mind."

Riza nodded, stood, and retrieved a cool washcloth before sitting back down on the floor in front of him. She grabbed his chin and wiped off his face and around his mouth. Roy focused his gaze on her face, trying to think of what to say. Thinking wasn't an easy task considering that his head felt like it had a bunch of line dancing gnomes with spurs on their boots, stomping across his brain.

"Riza, I--"

"It can wait."

"Maes made me forget. He asked that I go out with him, Gracia, and her sister."

"Breakfast first."

"No, this can't wait and I don't feel like eating breakfast." His stomach leaped again and he leaned over the toilet, this time the only stuff coming out of him was water and a bit of stomach acid. He sat up again and Riza wiped off his face with the cool cloth.

"Come on, you have to eat to get some nutrients back into your system."

"Not until we discuss this."

"Stop being stubborn and get up," she snapped.

"No."

Riza sat back against the sink. "Roy, please just be cooperative."

Roy stared at her and saw that she seemed extremely tired and frustrated. "I'm sorry. I'll eat. Help me up will you?"

Riza smiled softly and nodded. She helped him to his feet and they walked into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and Riza handed him the tray. He wrinkled his nose at the food but ate it without any complaining. After finishing, he stayed sitting upright just in case his food decided to do an about-face and fly out of his stomach.

"It's my fault," Riza said suddenly, "I should have known you wouldn't cheat. If I had just been reasonable then you wouldn't be here with a hangover. I should have just nipped this anniversary in the bud. There's no need for it. If I did that then none of this would have happened."

"I enjoy this anniversary with you. It's not exactly a good celebration entirely but we get to be together in something other than a working relationship."

"But still, I'm nothing but trouble."

"Oh please, that's enough of that. You are not trouble and you know it. If anything, I'm the one that's trouble. You are always taking care of me; making sure I eat right and the like. Like what you did last night. You didn't have to do all of that."

"You remember?"

"Yeah, vaguely. Some things I remember better than others."

"I do that because I care," she said. "I want to do those things."

"And I never-endingly appreciate what you do. You have to trust me that I didn't mean to forget this night and I would never cheat on you."

"Trusting you isn't the issue."

"Then why'd you think I was cheating. Don't say you didn't for a moment because I know you too well."

"Because I couldn't blame you if you did."

"What?" he said in disbelief. "What do you mean by that?"

Riza looked up at him, the right side of her lip quirking up ever so slightly, creating a sad smirk. She released a breath. "I'm not like her."

"Wha…huh?"

"That girl you were with. I'm not like her. I'm not anything like any of the women you are around a lot. It's not the beautiful ones that make me uneasy, it was the fact that you were with a girl that was pretty, and domestic. She'd make a good wife and have you several sweet little kids. She's not the type you are usually with and that scared me. I got insecure."

Roy laughed. "I didn't think you ever got that way too?"

"Too?"

"When I see men come up and talk to you it makes me want to knock them out because I know they're better than me. You could actually marry them, have a few kids, quit the military even, and be out of danger. With me, I'm a danger. But I'm just too stubborn to give you up."

"You really feel like that?"

"Yeah. Trust me Riza, I wouldn't be out with Annabelle, Maes, and Gracia if Maes hadn't had something to do with it. He made an agreement that if I did the little double date he'd leave me alone about marriage forever."

Riza laughed. "I guess I would have taken him up on that too."

Roy grabbed the pillow beside him and propped it on top of the other one. He rested back against them. "Come over here."

She stood and slipped off her shoes before crawling on the bed with him. He pulled her against his chest and relaxed. The room was still spinning slightly and his head still felt like it was in a pressure cooker, but having her in his arms made his circumstances much better.

"I can't imagine," he started, "Why you feel insecure when I love you so much."

Riza turned slightly and rested her head on his chest. "I wish I could be more confident."

"You are the only one I want," he said. "You are my other half and going to be my wife if we can ever marry. There's no one else I would ever consider to have children with no matter what. I should have told you about the stupid date and maybe we would have avoided all of this."

Riza leaned up and kissed his cheek. "No more insecurity for you either. There's no other man that can give me those things you mentioned. Now, let's just be quiet about it," Riza said.

Roy huffed. "It does kind of suck that I got drunk. I mean I didn't' even get to make love to you did I?"

"No, but you asked me if I wanted to."

"I did?"

Riza nodded. "Since you were acting like a six year old I would have felt like a pedophile if I'd actually done anything."

"Funny."

"You still have tonight and tomorrow before we have to go to work on Monday."

Roy grinned. "I want to know one thing before we forget about what happened."

"What's that?"

"Was that really you in the hot dress last night?"

Riza blushed and nodded.

"Think you could wear that for me again? I want to see MY Riza wear it."

Riza hid her face in his chest and never gave a response.

* * *

**AN: I was sort of at a loss for what to do with this chapter. I didn't like the originally one that much so I rewrote it but then WORD died and I lost it and had to redo it. My boyfriend suggested I make Roy drunk. I found it a bit odd but then he explained that it would be random and just like life in general. So, much to his chagrin and my amusement, I biased it off the time he got drunk on vodka (he has NO tolerance for it or tequila at all). If you are reading this Kian, love you. LOL **


End file.
